Things You Shouldn't Do ToDJ BLEACH!
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: What? Me! I didn't do anything Amy! No, I swear! Ahhh! What happens when the Sonic crew finally catches up with me...hailarity, that's what.


**Yay! Reviews for D.A.D.! And mega thanks to Souja Girl, dark leader omega, Roxy, I luv you Roxy, Jewel_the_Winged_Wolf, and Gunslinger 117! Kay, to celebrate, I'm giving you a new helping of Sonic-char. tourture today's poor, helpless soul...WHAT?! ME?!?!**

**Disclaimer thingamajig:I do not own any Sonic Character, or the likeness of DJ Tiesto.**

**THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T DO TO...DJ BLEACH?**

"Hahahaha! This is so much fun!"

A small creature sat on his bed with it's laptop by it's side, it's mind ecstatic at the thought of torturing yet another Sonic character. It was a bunny, it's ears standing tall, almost twittering with excitement. It's hair was long, almost reaching it's waist.

Popular to contrary belief, this bunny was actually a boy. A boy who loved comedy and was willing to dish it out at anyone's expense, even himself.

The boy's padded paws flew across the keyboard with speed even Sonic would've blinked at, "Don't, tell, Nack, that, Rouge, stole, his, jewels." he read along, a small giggle escaping his lips.

Rikki, otherwise known as DJ Bleach, or the Raver Bunny, had decided to take a break from the long nights behind his turntable, the room filled with music and dancers, and went back to work on his writing. He mostly writes deep, dramatic stories, but lately, people have been falling in love with his "25 Things You Shouldn't Do To--" series.

Bleach had never been one to be good with comedy, or maybe he was just underestimating himself? People seem to be laughing at it, "I can't believe how much people love this! I gotta give them more!" he said, his finger inching towards the, "Submit new story" button.

"There he is!" a familliar voice rang from outside, causing Bleach's ears to twitch much more than they had the previous minute.

**BOOM!** And the bedroom door was gone, sending Bleach's heart jumping into his throat. An entire cavalcade of anger and rage stood in his door way. Bleach could practically feel the heat emitting from their fury, even at his bed.

"It's about time we found you, you friggin' Rabbit!" shouted Amy in a fit of rage, grasping her hammer so tightly, it almost made her palms bleed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" said Vector, a bit calmer than Amy in tone, but still just as angry, "Because of you, Charmy's been cracking jokes nonstop concerning our toilet and myself!"

"And thanks to you, " Espio began, as calm and quiet as ever, "Naruto-geeks are running up to me asking me to get autographs from Sasuke. It's really irritating."

An elegantly-dressed girl in the back of the group had her face buried in her palms, "Sonic won't come near me anymore! I hate you, you dumb bunny!"

Amy readied her hammer, "Hey, back off beeyotch! That's bestiallity Elise! Which, I remind you, is _illegal!_"

Elise held up a finger, "But I am ruler of this country! I can do whatever I want, watch!" Elise then picked up Espio and mashed their faces together. Espio began to flail wildly, making muffled moans of protest. Vector was laughing uncontrollably.

The rest of the group turned back to Bleach, pressed up against the corner of his bed, "We've come for some revenge, Bleach." explained Silver, entraping the rabbit within his psychic grip.

"Whaa?!" Bleach yelped as a blue arua shrouded his body, leaving him absolutely no control. Silver slowly brought him down towards Espio and Amy, while Vector toddled on over to the key board.

Amy and Espio held on to Bleach to prevent him from escaping, "Maybe we'll do a little peeve-list of our own..." Amy remarked with a devilish grin, "You ready Vector?"

Cracking his knuckles, Vector replied, "Ready." and began typing. Bleach's eyes shot open once he saw the words, "25 Things You Totally Should Do To DJ Bleach"

Bleach began to squirm, still held back by Amy and Espio, "Let's see now. What would be a fitting punishment for all the little girls and boys on to see?"

Vector began typing, "Tell Bleach that nobody listens to techno."

The bunny began to struggle, "That's not true! It's not true!", though still held back by Amy and Espio, as he was much smaller than they were. Though fourteen, Bleach was often thought of no more than eight or nine, due to his height and voice pitch. And the fact that there's almost no such thing as a male rabbit in Sega world, "What's next?" inquired the purple chameleon.

Vector's fingers quickly found themselves at the keys, "Tell Bleach that DJ Tiesto is..." Bleach screamed out to stop Vector, as he knew what the croc was going to comment on.

"You take that back! Tiesto has a girlfriend! Probably married!"

"Force him to eat a carrot." Vector continued.

"I think that can be arranged." Amy smirked, spawning a carrot out of nowhere. Bleach whimpered as she tried to shove it in his mouth. Elise took a firm grip on the bunny's ears, causing him to howl in pain. Amy took this opprotunity to force-feed him the vegtable.

Bleach began to gag heavily at the taste. He may be a rabbit, he may love fruit, but he still hates carrots.

He spat it out, "That's such a stereotype! What is this, furry racism?"

Vector ignored the rabbit's outburst, and put a finger to his chin, "Hmm..."

Bleach began to whimper in fear yet again, the punishments so far were already horrible enough, he didn't think it could get much worse.

Vector randomly blurted out, "Tell his parents he's bi-sexual!"

"Ah! No!" Bleach screamed out, looking as if he was crying. All eyes on the room centered on him, causing his face to quickly fade into a deep shade of scarlet.

Amy giggled darkly, "Heeheehee! Is that last one true, little bunny?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity of tourture, the document was completed, and uploaded to the account. All that was left to do was press enter.

Tears cascaded down Bleach's still red face. His entire body was shaking from the horror. Amy giggled yet again, "Oh, what to do, what to do? I dunno Vector, that story is awfully long. Maybe too long to put on the site?"

Vector replied, "I know...maybe it'd be better just to delete it." with the same sarcastic inquisition, his finger looming dangerously close to the keyboard.

Amy laughed and turned to face Bleach. She held his chin in her hand, "I think you've had enough. Now, if we delete this, do you promise to be a good bunny?"

Bleach whimpered and nodded.

"Alright then, no more of these lists. Vector?"

Vector sighed happily and deleted the story. Bleach was relieved to know that all the horrible truths and half-truths on that list would be erased forever, though he was still unable to show any emotion other than the shock.

"Okay then, we'll just show ourselves out. Be good now, Bleach." Amy said, patting Bleach on the head as she and the others left.

As they trudged home, Silver asked an interesting question, "Guys...are you sure we didn't go too far? He was crying."

Amy scoffed, "It's not like we actually uploaded the list. Besides, he needed to be taught a lesson."

Vector smirked evily, "And besides, If he ever screws with us again..." Vector held a tiny, plastic object in his hands, "I've got that list saved to my USB-Drive."

The group, excluding Silver, laughed as they walked off into the sunset...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the room darkened, a caring hand was placed on the crying bunny's shoulder, "It's okay Bleach, we'll get back at them!"

Bleach looked up to see a few figures...

Tails, Rouge, Big, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles...it was everyone who he _hadn't _made 25TYSDT--stories...

"They'll learn not to mess with us..."

to be continued...

**OMG! Cliffhanger! Just so you know, THIS WAS A ONESHOT. The next part of the story will be in another oneshot. And a little of this stuff was true. I have been mistaken for a girl, My hair is about that long, I hate carrots, I love apples, and the bi thing...well, I'll leave you to think about that one! XD, review please!**


End file.
